Miraculous Fairy Tales
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: One shots based on classic fairy tales.
1. Chapter 1

Intro.

Hello I'm the story teller. For centuries fairy tales have been told around world to people young and old. Some are funny, some are scary, and some romantic. And I am here to tell you these stories but with a twist. Each story you hear will be preformed by the characters from Miraculos: The Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

The first story you'll hear is about a lovely young girl with long midnight hair, who is stolen away from her loving parents by a witch and kept in a tower all alone...that is until a certain green eyed prince discovers her.


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time in a small village, there lived a baker called Tom and his wife Sabine, although they did not have much they were very happy because they were expecting their first child.

"Tom it's kicking." A petite woman said. She rushed over to her devoted husband, he placed his hand over her stomach which was swollen with new life.

"Oh it is." He said. "You think it's a boy?"

"Maybe or maybe it's a girl. Either way I'll be happy with both."

"So will I." He planted a kiss on her belly. Then she went back to needing the dough while he went to check the oven.

Yes there was no couple in the entire village more excited about their child than Tom and Sabine. But when winter came, a great misfortune fell upon them. For Sabine was struck down with a fatal illness, they were too poor to afford proper care and as she grew weaker each day Tom feared the worse.

Now the couple lived next door to a cranky old witch. She owned a garden which was filled with fruits, vegetables, and herbs. Herbs which could be used as medicine. However the witch never shared her garden with anyone not even if they offered money. So Tom had no other choice but to sneak into the garden at night and steal some.

When he thought the witch was asleep, he went over the wall and into the garden. And quietly began gathering as many herbs as possible. Unaware that she was watching his every move.

"This should be enough for Sabine." He said.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" A voice asked.

Tom bolted for the wall.

"Stop thief!" Using her magic she froze him on the spot. "Well this is quite a way to treat a neighbor. Come into my garden and steal my herbs! I'll turn you into a toad for this!"

"Oh please have mercy!" Tom begged. "My wife is very ill, we can't afford any medicine and without it she will surely die."

"Do I look like I care for what happens to a baker's wife?!"

"But you don't understand! She's pregnant! If she dies then my child will never know it's mother!"

"She's pregnant you say?"

"Yes."

"How far long?"

"The baby's due next spring."

"Hmmm...Interesting." Her face softened and she began to think. "Alright, I'll let you take my herbs."

"Oh thank you! God bless you!"

"Hold it dough boy! There's a catch! You took something from me so now I shall take something from you."

"What do you want?"

"Something precious. The most precious thing you and your wife own."

"Well we're as poor as church mice. They only thing of value me and wife own is our wedding rings."

"Trust me baker. You own something much more precious than that." She snapped her fingers and his legs could move again. "In the spring I shall come for my fee. Now get out!"

Tom lept over the wall and rushed back to his house. There a medicine was brews and his wife was cured. In the spring Sabine gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They were very happy.

"Now, now, Marinette. Mother's here." Sabine said walking over to a crib to pick up the crying baby with short midnight hair and blue eyes. She cradled little Marinette in her arms calming the baby down.

"Hi there." Tom said wiggling his finger at her.

The infant cooed and grabbed her father's finger. Then she yawned and fell asleep in her mother's arms. After that the couple went back to finish their work. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, they answered it. The witch walked in and grinned at the crib.

"What a cute little girl." She said. "Time to pay up!"

"Pay? Pay for what?" Sabine asked.

"Didn't your husband tell you? He owes me for those herbs."

"Yes I do. What is it you want?"

"I want your child."

"What?!" The couple gasped.

"No! Never!" Tom said.

"Fair is fair!"

"Please! Take anything but our baby!" Sabine begged.

"But there is nothing more precious to you two than your firstborn. There for she is the perfect payment for what you stole."

"But you can't!" Tom said.

"I can and I will take her somewhere you'll never find her."

Then before they could stop her, she snatched the baby and vanished. Sabine collapsed to the floor in tears, Tom held her as she sobbed.

They're hearts were broken to have their little daughter taken away from them. They searched for days but just as the witch had said, she had taken Marinette somewhere her parents would never find her and that was a small house hidden in a mysterious forest.

There she raised Marinette as her own and was careful not to let anyone see her, as Marinette grew so did her hair which was never cut so it became longer and longer, so long that it had to be kept in a braid to avoid causing a mess. The witch was content to have such sweet child but Marinette was so lovely that the witch began to fear that when she was older a young man would fall in love with her and take her away.

So when she was twelve years old, the witch decided to lock her in a tall tower with no doors just one window at the very top.

"But mother I don't want to live here." She said.

"It's for your own good. You'll be safe."

"But I don't want to be safe. I want to be free."

"Freedom is dangerous." She opened the tower door. "Go upstairs now." She ordered, Marinette sadly obeyed.

Once she reached the room up top, the witch made the door and stair way disappear.

"You can't possibly expect me to stay here forever?" Marinette called from the window.

"Oh but I do."

"It's isn't fair!"

"Who told you life was fair?"

"But how am I ever going to make friends or fall in love?"

"Love is highly overrated Darling." The witch chuckled. "You really should stop reading those ridiculous love stories."

"But how on earth am I going to get food and water?"

"I will bring you some."

"How?"

"By climbing your hair. Now be a good girl and let down your hair."

"No!"

"Then starve!"

So from that moment on, every day the witch would come to the tower and have Marinette throw down her long hair. Then she would climb up and see her. Time passed, Marinette grew into a beautiful but lonely young woman. She would just sit by the window and sing sad songs with her sweet voice which echoed through the forest. Until one day a handsome young prince called Adrien was out hunting in the woods and he had lost his way.

"I told Nino that map was a fake. Now I'm lost!" He groaned. "What now Plagg?" He asked his black horse. "I suppose we just wander here and-"

Suddenly he became distracted by a strange and lovely singing voice. "Wha...what is that?" It wasn't a bird singing, he knew it was definitely the voice of a woman.

"It's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard." He said. "Wait here Plagg, I'll investigate."

He got off his horse and followed the singing until he arrived at the tower. He looked up to see Marinette at the window proving that it was in fact a girl singing.

"She sings like an angel." He sighed. "Surely her face must be just as gorgeous as her voice. I must meet her." He looked for a door but couldn't find it. "How am I supposed to get in?"

That's when he saw the witch. He quickly hid behind a tree.

"Marinette!" The witch called. "Let down your hair!"

"Yes ma'am." She answered.

Adrien watch in amazement as the the silk braid fell from the window and the witch climbed up it. He waited for hours until at last she left. Adrien took a deep breath and bucking up his courage, approached the tower.

"Marinette!" He called.

She went to the window and looked down. "Who...who are you?"

"I'm Adrien, Prince Adrien at your service."

"A prince? I've read about princes in books. They're always written as a handsome, dashing young man."

"Really?" He said grinning. "Well I can assure you I am quite good looking."

"Hmmm...I can't really tell from up here."

"Then let me up."

"I...I don't know." She said. "I don't really know you."

"I promise you that I mean you no harm."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"I give you my word."

"Drop your sword."

"Why?"

"So I know for sure you can't hurt me."

"As you wish my lady."

He tossed his sword to the ground, then Marinette threw down her hair. Adrien quickly climbed up.

"Phew!" He said when he reached the top. "That is a lot of hair-" He was cut off when he saw her face.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No...Not at all. It's just that you're...beautiful."

"I...I am?"

"Yes. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Um thank you. And you're right you are very handsome." She said blushing.

He took her hand and gently pressed his lips to it. "I...I think I love you."

"Oh..." Marinette had never met a young man before especially not one this handsome. He had blonde hair and soft green eyes that she got lost in, she was now feeling something strange yet wonderful. "Love?"

"Do you know what love it is?"

"Only what I've read in books. Mother says it's overrated."

"Well she is wrong. Love is a wonderful and I'm sure that I love you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Do you love me?"

"I...I don't know. I feel very different."

"Tell me, have you ever been kissed?"

"No."

"Have you ever wanted to be kissed?"

"Ye...yes."

He smiled and gently put his lips to hers in a kiss. Marinette's eyes fell closed, she moaned shyly, Adrien smiled as kissed her. When they parted her cheeks were rosy.

"That felt nice." She said.

"Marinette, I love you more than anything, will you please marry me?"

"Marry you? I...I...I will."

At that moment Adrien took off his ring and slid it on her finger as the two of them declared each other husband and wife. However Marinette knew that the witch would surely kill Adrien if she knew about him. So every night after the witch left he would visit her.

"I'm so happy." Marinette said as they laid in bed.

"So am I, but Marinette I hate only seeing you at night. I wish to spend everyday with you. Please come back with me and live in my kingdom."

"I wish could. But I don't know how to get down."

"I'll have a ladder made. Don't worry my princess will be together I promise."

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, she snuggled into his bare chest as they drifted off to sleep. So for the next couple days, Adrien had a ladder made with sliver and the witch suspected nothing but secrets do not always stay kept.

"Oh!"

"What is it?" The witch asked.

"Nothing. It's just that my dress won't fit."

"Not fit?"

"I suppose I've put on some weight."

"I give you a diet of fruits and vegetables. There's no way you could've gained that much weight unless..." She pressed her hand firmly on Marinette's stomach. Using her powers she could sense another heart beat inside Marinette. "Ugh! You!...you wicked girl! You harlet!"

"Mother I-"

"A man's been here! Where is he? Who is he? How dare you let a filthy man in here!"

"I'm sorry mother but he's wonderful. He loves me very much."

"You betrayed me!"

"Mother-"

"I'm not your mother! And you'll pay for this you tramp!" She grabbed a pair of scissors and cut off Marinette's hair. Then she took her deep into the wilderness and left her there. Later at night when Adrien came for her.

"Marinette! Let down your hair!" He climbed up hoping to see Marinette's smiling face but instead he saw the witch's.

"Hello prince!" She said.

"Where is Marinette?"

"Your lady love is gone forever!" She cackled.

"What have you done to my wife?"

"Nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you."

Adrien was so startled that he let go and fell in a patch of throns. He survived but the thorns blinded him, he wept over the loss of his wife but vowed to find her no matter what. Luckily his faithful horse Plagg guided him during his search. For many months they wandered searching for the prince's lost wife.

In the wilderness, Marinette gave birth to twins. A baby boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and a baby girl with dark hair and green eyes. Though she loved them she was sad for they would never know their father.

"Oh Louis, Emma. Please don't cry, I'm here." She held her children and began to sing a lullaby to soothe them.

Meanwhile Adrien had stopped to get some water when he heard a familiar voice singing. "Can it be? Marinette?...Marinette!"

"Adrien?" She said when she heard him. "Adrien! Is that you?"

"Yes Marinette!"

"Where are you?"

"I don't know. I'm blind."

"What?" She followed his voice until she saw him. She ran into his arms as they embraced.

"Oh my love." He said. "I was afraid I'd never see you again."

"Oh Adrien...How could she do this to you?"

"It doesn't matter if I can't see. At least we're together."

Marinette's eyes were filled with tears, one landed in his eyes and restored his sight.

"I...I can see! I can see! Oh Marinette!"

They kissed, then he saw the two sleeping babies on the blanket.

"Who..."

"They're our children." She said. "Louis and Emma."

She leaned over and planted a kiss on both of their heads. Adrien smiled and he too began to cry tears of joy. He put his wife and children on Plagg, together they went back to his kingdom. A celebration was thrown and the couple decided to order a cake from the bakery.

"Excuse me." Adrien said walking into the bakery.

"Hello your highness." Tom said. "How may I help you."

"We would like to order a cake for our two beautiful children." Marinette said.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"My wife Marinette."

Sabine dropped her bowl. "Ma...Marinette." She said. "Is it really you?"

"You know me?"

"How could I not know my own daughter?" She said as her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"You're my mother?" She said.

"Yes and this is your father." She said looking st Tom.

"I have a father? You're my parents?"

"A witch took you from us when you were just a baby." Tom said.

"I...I'm so happy I found you." The three of them embraced. Then they hugged their grandchildren and gave Adrien their blessing.

They all moved into the castle together and lived happily ever after. Except for the witch who stupidly forgot to tie Marinette's hair to a hook so she dropped it. Spending the rest of her days in that tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, I hope you liked the first story. The second one you're going to hear is about a spoiled princess who learns to be kind by keeping her promise to a frog.

...

Once upon a time there lived a good king called Andre who had a daughter called Chloe. He loved his daughter very much and gave her everything she wanted so she became rather a spoiled child. As a young woman she was quite fair but she was alas very vain. When the time came for her pick husband she rudely dismissed all her suitors for she believed herself to be too superior than them.

"Prince Ivan wait!" Andre called.

"I've never been so insulted." Ivan said. "How dare she call me a fat pig!"

"I do apologize Prince Ivan but-"

"I beg your pardon King Andre but I shall never marry a girl as rude as your daughter! Good day!" He slammed the door as he left.

"Chloe!" Andre said. "Why did you insult Prince Ivan?"

"Oh come now Father you didn't really expect me to marry that boar did you?" She said admiring her reflection in a mirror.

"That's the twentieth prince you've rejected. Is there any man you'll marry?"

"Yes, Prince Adrien."

"Chloe, he's already married to Princess Marinette. We went to their wedding."

"I know!" Oh how she hated that day. She had spent he whole life dreaming of marrying Prince Adrien but he fell in love with the beautiful and kind Princess Marinette. They married and were now expecting a baby.

"Sabrina!"

"Yes you're highness." Her handmaid asked.

"Bring me another mirror and hold it at the perfect angle."

"Yes ma'am."

She held a hand mirror up.

"Dearest, you need to pick a husband soon."

"I will. Be patient." She said. "Sabrina that's the wrong angle! Little fool!"

"I'm sorry Miss."

"Whatever! I'm going for a walk father." She went down by the well taking her favorite thing with her golden ball. She tossed it the whole time she walked down there.

"Pardon me." A voice said. "Could you not make so much noise, you're scaring away the flies."

"Who said that?" Chloe asked.

"I did."

"Where are you?"

"Over here."

"I don't see you."

"I'm on top of the well."

She looked up to see a small green frog sitting on the well.

"Eeek! A horrid road!" She shrieked in disgust.

"Oh! A nasty princess!" The frog replied. "And I'm not a toad, I am a frog."

"Well you're both reptiles."

"Actually I'm an amphibian. Now could you please not be so nosiy you're scaring away my lunch."

"How dare you talk me that way! Don't you know I'm a princess?"

"I can tell."

"Really how?"

"You're very rude."

"Go away!"

"I was here first."

"I said go away!"

"Sorry but this well is my home and I am not leaving."

"This is a royal well. And frogs should not mix with royalty."

"Oh I beg to differ there have been many frogs in royal history."

"Really? Name twelve!"

"I'll give you thousands! The frogs of Egypt."

"They were a plague!"

"Well that depends on who's side you're on. The Egyptians or Moses."

"I don't care! Just leave you ugly little thing!"

"I don't think so toots."

"Why you little-" Then she accidentally dropped her golden ball down the well. "Oh no! No! Not my golden ball!"

"Ha! Serves you right!"

When she saw it sink into the water she started to cry.

"Oh no. Please don't cry." The frog said. "I hate to see girls cry."

"I can't help it! It was my mother's." She sobbed bitterly.

"Well I...I...I could get it for you."

"Really?"

"Yes...if I was in the mood."

"Oh please get my ball back. If you do I'll give you anything in the world you want."

"Like what?"

"Well I know! Some of my dresses!"

"I have no use for fabric."

"My jewels then."

"What would I do with jewels? I'm a frog."

"Then what do you want?"

"Hmmm..." He thought long and hard. "If I get your ball back will you be my friend?"

"You're friend?"

"Yes and then invite me to have dinner at the castle."

"Have dinner with you?"

"And afterward I'd like to sleep you."

"Sleep with you?! Darling I've been turning down princes who made that request, you think I'm going to do it with a frog?"

"Oh no! Nonononono! You misunderstand! No! Not like that! I mean near you. Do you have a silk pillow?"

"Of course I do!" She snapped.

"Oh! I've always dreamed of sleeping on a silk pillow."

"Ugh! You're crazy! I won't do it."

"Suit yourself."

Chloe thought for a moment. "Now just a minute, suppose I agree to his ridiculous terms and then just leave him. Ha ha. What's he going to do? Storm the castle?" She thought.

"You've got yourself a deal froggy."

"Great! I'll be back as soon as I can." He jumped into the well, it took awhile because the ball being made of gold was very heavy. But he was able to bring it up. Chloe snatched the ball and ran away.

"Sucker!" She laughed.

The frog panted as he pulled himself out of the well. It took him about five minutes to realize what just happened. "She...she left me! Why...Why I never! If she thinks she's going to weasel her way out of this she's got another thing coming."

So gathering up his strength he hopped all the way back to the castle. It was a difficult task but he was determined. Eventually his effort was rewarded when he arrived. He knocked on the castle door which was answered by a servant. He told the servant his story which he told the king.

"Chloe."

"Yes father."

"There is a frog here who claims that you promised he could come here. Is that true?"

Chloe gasped. "Well...no! Of course not! He's lying!"

"Chloe?" He said raising his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Okay! Yes I did! But he's a frog father!"

"I don't care! You made a promise and as a princess you must keep your word." He turned to the Sabrina. "Bring the frog in."

"Father-"

"Not another word!"

Sabrina brought the frog into the dining room and placed him on the table.

"Welcome my friend." Andre said. "I do hope your trip here wasn't too tiring."

"It was exhausting your majesty. But it was worth it." The frog said. "All the food looks fantastic."

"Well then help yourself."

"Thank you your highness." His eyes wondered to the roasted chicken. "May I eat some of the chicken."

"Eat whatever you like, dig in." He hungrily began eating a chicken leg, then he ate some bread, some corn, poptatoes, and drank a cup of wine. "The food was delicious and the cook should be congratulated."

"Glad you feel that way." Andre said. "I'm guessing you're tiered now."

"Yes I am in fact."

"Chloe, take him to your room."

"Father-"

"Don't father me! Remember your promise!"

Chloe reluctantly picked up the frog and brought him to her room.

"You nasty creature!" She said. "I wish I had never laid eyes on you!"

"You should've thought about that before you made your promise."

"I hate you!"

"Well I suppose I could leave right now, if you kiss me."

"Ewww! Gross! Oh! I should throw you out the window! In fact that's what I'm going to do. Let's see if you can fly."

"Oh you're not gonna get away with this."

"Oh really? Why not?"

"Well there's a moat."

"So?"

"I'm a frog, I'll just swim out and tell your father."

"Ohhhhhh! But I don't want to sleep next you! I'm afraid of slimy things like frogs, toads, and bugs."

"Well I maybe slimy but I'm not mean unlike you. You're pretty but you're mean." He said. "I bet you don't have one real friend in the world."

"Yes I do- Sabrina is my handmaid but she considers me her friend."

"Only because she's your servant and you really shouldn't abuse her that much." The frog said. "And your father, he loves you so much. Yet you show him no respect."

"Well..I...you!" Her eyes filled with tears. "You're right!" She said crying. "I'm a terrible person!"

"Oh no. Not the crying again." He said. "Please, stop. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I...I don't mean to be mean! I just want to be perfect! Because I'm a princess and princesses are supposed to be pretty and perfect."

"Well nobody's perfect." He said. "But you are certianly pretty."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah, here I want you to have this." He handed her a broach.

"For me?"

"Yeah. I've kept this with me for awhile and I've been saving it for someone special."

"Tha...Thank you." She said. "It's beautiful. I'm sorry I was so mean to you. You're too nice."

She picked up the frog and kissed him. There was a flash and the frog turned into a strong young man.

"Thanks! I needed that." He said.

"Oh my God! You're a man!" She gasped.

"Oh I'm more than just a man. I'm a prince to be exact."

"How did-"

"I get turned into amphibian? Well I insulted an old lady, she turned out to be a witch and the next thing I knew I was green and eating flies."

"Good Lord!"

"And I could only be saved by a kiss from a princess." He said. "And now that I'm human again I have to ask, will you be my wife?"

"Yes!"

So the Prince and Princess Chloe were married. They invited everyone to the wedding including all her rejecting suitors who she apologized to and she spent the rest of her days being a kind and understanding woman to everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back, now you're going to hear about a miller's daughter who finds herself in difficult situation due to her father's foolishness, but with the help of a strange man she saves herself but at what price?

...

In a kingdom far far away there lived an old miller who tended to be boastful making him rather a foolish man. He boasted about himself, his work, his flour, but the thing he bragged about most was his daughter, She was a very beautiful and kind hearted woman. With hair like sunshine gold and eyes that were a lovely shade of green. No woman in the entire land had beauty that could compare to hers. Yet despite this she was a humble woman who didn't like boastfulness or lies.

Now this kingdom was under the rule of a wise yet short tempered and intimidating king called Gabriel. One day King Gabriel decided he wanted a wife to rule as a queen and produce an heir. Many fine women of nobility came to the castle hoping to marry him and become queen. However he rejected all of them.

"Any luck sire?" His guard asked.

"No. All of these women bore me." He said. "I want a wife who is special. Tell me are these the only unmarried women in my kingdom?"

"The only ones of nobility."

"Hmm...I see. Well I wonder what the other women are like."

"Sire you're not considering a peasant as your queen are you?"

"Of course not! Don't be an idiot man!" He said.

"Sir!" His advisor Natalie said. "The miller is here with flour for the kitchen."

"Send him in."

"Yes your majesty."

The miller came in with a bag of flour.

"Good day your highness." He asked. "How is your search for the future queen?"

"What's it to you miller?" He said annoyed.

"I beg your pardon sire I meant no insult. I myself are having difficulty finding the right person for marriage."

"You're seeking a wife?"

"No your highness. I'm looking for a husband to marry my daughter the most beautiful woman in the land."

"She's that beautiful you say?"

"Oh yes sire and smart too."

"That all?"

"Oh no! She's very polite and well mannered, not to mention her kind and gentle heart."

"I see." Gabriel said thinking to himself. "Although these sound like excellent qualities she is still just a peasant."

"But she's very special my lord." The miller said. "She has a talent that no one else possesses."

"And what talent is that?"

The miller thought for awhile. "She can spin straw into gold."

Gabriel, Natalie, and the guard looked at him shocked.

"Spin straw into gold? Did I hear that right?" Gabriel asked.

"Ye...yes." He said.

"My lord that's impossible." Natalie said.

"Hush Natalie." The king said. "Miller, if you're daughter can preform such a trick how is it you live such a poor life."

"Well she is so modest, she doesn't want to abuse her gift."

Gabriel began to think long and hard. "Bring her here." He ordered.

"Yes your majesty." The Miller said leaving.

He rushed back to the mill. "Sweetheart! Darling!" He called.

"What is it Father?" She asked.

"Come, we must get ready."

"For what?"

"The king. He wants to meet you at the castle."

"Oh Father you've been drinking again."

"No Dear. The king requested that I bring you to him."

"But why? Why on earth would the king want to see me?"

"He wants to see how beautiful, smart, and special you are."

"Oh Father you've been bragging, it's not right to be boastful."

"Come along now Dear." She brushed her hair and put her favorite ring on. Then they went to the castle. "My lord may I present my daughter."

The king was awestruck by her beauty.

"Good day your majesty." She said curtsying at his feet. "Thank you for your generous invitation."

"Well Miller you did not lie, your daughter certainly is beautiful and polite but can she really preform the great talent you speak of."

"Sire what talent is that?" Shebasked.

"He claims you can spin straw into gold."

"What?"

"Yes my lord. She can." The Miller said.

"Father! Have you lost your mind?"

"Well I'll shall be the judge of that." He said. "She is going to prove she can do this tonight."

She king led her to a room high up in a tower that was filled with straw.

"I do apologize for this sudden request but I must know if you can really do this." Gabriel said. "You are to spin all this straw into gold by morning. If you succeed you and your father will be rewarded handsomely. If you fail then-"

"I'll die?"

"No. If it is a lie you shall not be punished for you did not tell me this. However I can't say the same for your father."

"You're majesty please-"

"I will not be made a fool! If your father is lying then he will be punished."

He shut the door and locked it. She then set to work, try as she might she couldn't spin a single piece of straw into gold. After hours of trying and failing she began to cry.

"Oh! Please! Someone help me!" She wept.

Suddenly a strange looking man appeared. His skin was purple and he had dark circles around his eyes.

"Dear lady why are you crying?" He asked.

"My father boastfully lied to the king that I could spin straw into gold and if I fail to do so he will be punished in a severe way."

"You're in luck Madame I can preform such a task."

"You can?"

"Yes with my special cards, however I will only do it if you give me something in return."

"I don't have much except for this ring."

"That will do nicely."

"But this has been in my family for generations. I hate to give up."

"But you must unless you want your father to die."

So she reluctantly gave her ring to the man. Then he threw a card at all the bails of straw turning them to spools of golden thread. After that the strange man vanished. The next morning the king was very much impressed.

"Amazing." He said. "Natalie pay this woman."

"Yes sire."

"Um your majesty, how do we know she didn't leave the castle and steal some of this gold." A guard said.

"How? The door was locked."

"The window was open." He said pointing to the large window.

"Hmmm...I see your point." He turned to the woman. "Do apologize but I'm afraid you'll have to prove yourself again."

"But sire-" She said.

"If you succeed then you shall become my wife."

"What?"

"What?!" Natalie and the guard gasped.

So she was once again locked in a room with no windows and it was filled with straw. Just as before she tried to preform this difficult task and just as before she failed. So she began to cry again.

"Good evening again Madame." The man said appearing once again.

"Oh please! Please, can you spin all this straw into gold again?" She said.

"Of course, for a fee."

"Well I have nothing left to give you. That ring was all I had." She said.

"That is ashame."

"Please, I can pay you later. After the king marries me."

"He's going to marry you, you say?"

"Yes and once I am queen I'll pay you with all the gold and jewels you want."

"Interesting." He said thinking. "Alright, I'll do it. But in exchange you must give me your first born child."

"What? No! I could never!"

"Then I believe your father is done for."

She sighed and reluctantly agreed. He then turned all the straw into gold, the next morning the king was pleased and chose the miller's daughter as his wife. They were married in a most regal ceremony, shortly after the wedding she was crowned queen of the land.

A year later the young queen became pregnant and gave birth to a baby boy named Adrien. The newborn prince had shinning gold hair and gorgeous green eyes like his mother. The queen loved her child dearly but she had forgotten about her promise to the strange man.

"There, there Adrien." She said rocking the baby to sleep. "Don't cry, mother's here."

She tucked her sleeping son into his crib, she was just about to go to bed when the window blew open and the strange man appeared. As soon as she saw his face she remembered their bargain.

"Good evening my queen. It's time pay up."

"No!" She said. "Go away! I'll call the guards!"

"I'll leave once you give your child."

"No! You can't have him! He's mine!" She quickly grabbed Adrien from his crib and held him protectively.

"You know very well that he belongs to me."

"Please! Don't take him! I...I didn't mean it! Take anything else but leave me my child."

"Alright, alright." He said. "I feel sorry for you, so I'll give you a chance to keep him."

"You will?"

"If you can guess my name in three days you can keep him but if you fail then he's mine."

With that he disappeared. The queen knew she was going to need help so she told her husband the whole story. At first he was upset her father had lied but he loved his wife and child so he forgave her.

"Guards!" He called.

"Yes your majesty?" They responded.

"Gather up every name list in the kingdom, the fate of my son depends on it.

So every name list and book was brought to the castle. The queen guessed one name after another but they were all wrong, and every time she failed the man laughed at her. Soon the third day came, once night arrived the strange man would come.

"Oh Dear what will I do?" The queen said to Gabriel.

"Don't worry." He reassured his wife. "I've sent Natalie to try and find this strange man."

Natalie searched the entire village and then the forest but she found no trace of him. Then night fell and she heard a voice. The voice belonged to the strange man who was gloating about how the queen would fail and in his boastfulness he shouted out his name was Simon Says. She quickly reported her news back to the king.

"Listen to me." Gabriel said to his wife. "If the name Natalie gave me is not correct I am going to protect our son with my soul." In his hand he held a sword and hid behind the curtains. The strange man then appeared.

"This is your last chance my queen." He said looking smug.

"Is it Piere?"

"No." He said walking toward the crib.

"Jean Claude?"

"No." He reached for the baby but she grabbed him before the man could touch him.

"Then is it Simon says?"

"WHAT?! Who told you?!"

"You lost! Now go away! And never bother me or my family again!" She ordered.

Simon screeched and exploded in a puff of smoke. The king ran to hug his wife and child. All three of them were relieved that they would be safe and together. Adrien grew into a kind and noble prince who was taught never to be boastful or lie.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, first of all happy new year and I hope you enjoyed the last story. This one is about a beauty who finds her prince through the kind heart of a beast.

...

Once upon a time there was a merchant called Tom who had three daughters: Chloe, Lila, and Marinette. All three were lovely but Marinette was by far the most beautiful and the most kind. While her sisters spent their days lying around, complaining about how they should be rich and living like royalty, she usually spent her days cooking and cleaning. One day Tom was called away on business and he wanted to bring back gifts for his children.

"I want jewelry." Chloe said. "All kinds of precious stones to cover myself with."

"I want gowns and dresses." Lila said.

"She has enough dresses!" Chloe cried.

"No! I need more!"

"Enough." He said. "You will have what you want. But Marinette what do you want?"

"All I want is your safe return Father." The dark haired girl answered.

"There must be something you want." Tom insisted.

"Well I would love a rose." She said.

"A rose?! What a stupid request!" Chloe cackled.

"She should've asked for better clothes." Lila snickered.

Tom travelled far off to town but a terrible storm struck and he became lost in the forest. The cruel winter wind that blew on him felt like bits of broken glass cutting his skin. He then spotted a castle in the mist of it. The doors to it opened for him and he went inside.

"Hello?" He called. "Is anyone here?"

There was no answer, instead a light came on and a table with a delicious supper next to a warm fire place appeared. He sat down and waited for someone to arrive but no one did. So he began to eat and drink. Once he was finished a door opened to a bedroom. Tired and exhausted he went sleep immediately. In the morning he found his hoarse waiting for him outside.

"Thank you for your kind hospitality." He said.

He was just about to leave when he spotted a garden full of roses that were of different colors and fragrances. Remembering Marinette's request, he went into the garden. Looking around, he found the rose that he thought was the prettiest and picked it. Suddenly a frightful roar was heard. He looked up to see a black cat like man creature standing above him.

"You!" He growled. "How dare you! I save your life and you repay me by stealing my roses which are most important to me! For this thoughtless robbery you deserve to die!"

"No. Please my lord, have mercy." Tom begged. "I meant no insult, I only picked it for my daughter."

"Daughter? You have a daughter?"

"Three sire. All lovely and I promised each of them a gift. My older two wanted gifts at great expenses but my youngest only wanted a simple rose."

"I see...describe your youngest."

"Well her name is Marinette and I don't mean to be boastful but she is very special. She's very beautiful and kind, she cares so much for others even if they don't deserve it." Tom said.

The creature thought for a moment,

"Very well I will let you live but on one condition." He said. "In exchange for the rose one of your daughters must come here, preferably your youngest but I'm good with either of them."

"That is unthinkable!" He said. "I could never give you one of my daughters."

"Then you will die this minute."

"Better me than my daughter."

His face eased up. "I will do your daughter no harm." He said. "I will send you home but you must swear that you or your daughter will come here in one week. Swear!"

"I swear." He sighed. "I will return in a week."

"When the week ends my horse will come for you."

With those words said the man passed out. When he woke up, Tom had returned home. He sorrowfully told his children the whole story. Marinette burst into tears at these news.

"But father without you we'll starve." Lila said.

"It's all her fault!" Chloe snapped at Marinette.

"Yes! She asked for a rose, she should go." Lila said. "She should be the one to die!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Tom said.

"They're right Father." Marinette sobbed. "Please let me take your place."

"No! Never!" He said. "I will go. When the week ends a horse will come for me."

The week passed quickly, on the night of the last day Tom bid all of his daughter's farewell. But the next morning Marinette woke up early, outside she saw a sliver horse running to her house. Had it come for her father? She put on her cloak and went outside to meet it. She stroked it's fur and got on it's back, it carried her into the forest. Riding it was like flying on the wind.

Tom woke up to the sound of horse shoes, he rushed to the window and to his horror the horse had left with Marinette.

"Marinette! No!"

The horse took her further into the forest until he came to the castle. She was quite amazed by how magnificent it was. The door opened for her just as it did for her father. The main hall was lit with candles and had a lined with paintings.

"Hello?" She called. "Is anyone here? My name is Marinette, I came to take my father's place."

There was no answer, she heard footsteps and felt a wind blow against her. She turned around to see the beastly like man standing behind her. He had black fur, claws, and a black cat tail. There was black around his green cat like eyes, his blonde hair was messy and had black cat ears.

She was so startled and frightened that she fainted. He lifted her up and carried her down the hall. He cradled the unconscious beauty in his strong beast like arms watching her with loving green eyes. A door opened to an elegant bedroom and when he walked inside her ragged clothes changed into a gown and her hair was styled up. He gently laid her on a white and gold canopy bed.

"So beautiful." He said brushing a lock of hair out of her face. "Don't be afraid my princess. I will not harm you." He whispered in her ear. He then left.

Marinette dreamed of a young man with neatly combed blonde hair and green eyes. He gently took her hand and spoke to her in a kind voice.

"Don't be scared Marinette." He said. "Not everything is what it seems here."

"I don't understand." She said.

"You will." He said planting a kiss on her head. "Just trust your heart not your eyes and know that I love you no matter what."

When Marinette awoke she was amazed to find herself in the most beautiful bedroom she had ever seen and she was even more amazed to find herself in a pink rose petal gown, her hair pulled into a bun with a pearl pin, and wearing jewelry. She looked like a princess.

The door to her room opened to a corridor of different doors. There was a note on the first door that read: rooms for your amusement. She opened the door, the first room was filled paintings and fine artwork. She loved each and every one of them, her favorite was a portrait of a young man from her dreams. The next room was a library full of books of all subjects and genres. She read a few then went into the third room.

That one had instruments that moved around by themselves, she had to a blink a few times to make sure it was real. They began to play music which she danced to happily. When the song ended she walked into the fourth room that was filled with strange and magnificent looking birds who sang for her delight. The last room was her favorite because it was a garden full of roses. She smelled each and every one of them.

Once she left that room a hallway of lanterns was waiting for her. It led her to a dining room with a table that was set with sliver and rose and all of her favorite foods and cakes.

"Marinette." A voice said. She froze up when she heard it. "May I enter?"

"You are the master of the castle." She said. "I must obey your orders."

"No. I live to serve you. You are mistress here and I will obey your every wish."

"You may enter if you want to."

He walked in, though shocked by his appearance she did not faint or scream. "You...are so beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Do you...like it here?"

"It is lovely."

"And the rooms? Do they please you."

"Yes they are wonderful." She said. "Do you have a name sir?"

"Adrien."

"Adrien, when do you plan to kill me?"

He froze and looked at her petrified. "Oh Marinette I could never harm you."

"Then why keep me here?"

He didn't answer he just sat down on the other side of the table.

"Just know that while you are here, you are my princess. Whatever you want, the slightest wim. You need only ask and it will be yours."

The two of them began to eat. As they ate they talked and conversed until they were finished. Before leaving Adrien asked her a question. "Marinette, do you love?" He asked. "Will you marry me?"

She became scared to answer. "What can I say?"

"Say yes or no. Just be honest."

"Then no, Adrien." She said. "I'm sorry."

From that moment on, every day Marinette woke up to find new rooms to entertain her and delicious meals prepared for her. Adrien always dined with her and they would always talk. After dinner he would ask her if she loved him and if she would marry him but she always said no. As the months went by Marinette found herself feeling very happy there and she enjoyed her time with Adrien.

Until one day she looked into a mirror and saw her father had become very ill. She called out to him but he couldn't hear her. When his image disappeared she ran to Adrien in tears.

"Please let me go home to my father." She begged. "He's sick and he needs me."

"I cannot bear to see you suffer Marinette." He said. "You may go to him. But you must come back in a week."

"Why?"

"Because if you leave and never come back I know I will die of grief and loneliness."

"I promise I'll come back in a week."

He handed her a black ring. "Tomorrow morning you will be home. When you are ready to come back put this ring on your finger."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

He looked at her with sad green eyes then he got on one knee, took her hand and laid his head gently on the back of it. "Just please don't abandon me. I couldn't bear it if I never saw you again."

"I won't but how would I cause your death by leaving you forever?"

"Because I love you Marinette." He said. "I can't live without you, without seeing your beautiful face, hearing your sweet voice, or feeling your kind touch."

He then stood up and left the room. Marinette looked at the ring he gave her.

"He loves me?"

She went to sleep after that. In the morning she was back in her old bed. She immediately rushed to her father's side in just two days she nursed him back to health.

"Oh Marinette I'm so glad you're home." He said.

"And my sisters? How are they?"

"They're well. I will send for them."

Chloe and Lila had married but their husbands although rich and wealthy were lazy and stupid. When the sisters heard Marinette returned they hoped she had been ripped apart or tortured by the beast. But when they saw her in the radiant gown and jewelry looking like a princess, they became very jealous.

"Oh we've missed you." They lied.

"And I have missed you all." Marinette said. "But I can only stay for a few more days. I promised Adrien I would come back in a week if I don't he will die."

"The evil thing." Chloe said. "Let him die."

"Then his castle and treasures would be ours." Lila said.

"And of course you would be free." Chloe added.

"No he's been kind to me and I promised." Marinette said.

"That's not how I remember it." Tom said.

"Father when I first saw him I was just as scared as you were but now when I'm with him I smile and laugh." She said. "He tries so hard to please me, he loves me Father. More than anything else."

They looked at her dumbfounded. When she spoke of how Adrien treated her Lila and Chloe's jealousy only grew. So they planned to keep Marinette here longer hoping Adrien would become angry and devour her. On the last day they rubbed onions on their eyes to cry fake tears.

"Please don't go." Chloe said.

"Please stay for Father's sake." Lila said.

Marinette smelled the onion and doubted her sisters but her father's tears were sincere so she stayed longer. But she couldn't help but feel guilty about breaking her promise. Then one night she had a terrible nightmare. She dreamed that it was raining hard and Adrien was lying on the ground crying.

"Marinette! You promised!" He howled. "Why didn't you come back? Do you hate me now? Marinette, my heart is breaking. Please come back!"

Marinette woke up with tears streaming down her face. She quickly put the ring on her finger and she was sent back to the castle. She began to look for him but he wasn't there. Then she found him outside in the rain. He laid montionless with his eyes closed. She ran to his side and began to cry over him.

"I've broken my promise." She wept. "Forgive me my Dear one. I didn't mean to cause your death."

"Ma...Marinette?" He said weakly. His eyes opened to see her tearful face, he pressed his clawed hand to her cheek and he smiled. "Marinette... My sweet, beautiful Marinette. You've...come back to me."

"Yes and I'm sorry for staying away for so long. But I'm here now."

"It's too late when you didn't come back I thought you hated me so I wished to die."

"No! No that's not true! I don't hate you. Oh please don't die. Please! I came back because I love you. Don't you see that? I love you! I love you!"

"Can you really love someone like me."

"Yes! I do with all my heart."

"Then will you marry me?"

"Yes my Darling just please live so we can be together."

The rain stopped, a flash of green light engulfed Adrien and transformed into a handsome young man. The same man from her dreams.

"Who..who are you."

"It's me Marinette." He said. "My father was cruel to a good witch so she cast a spell on me and my people. I could only be saved by the love of a beautiful woman."

"Oh Adrien."

He lifted the young maiden into his arms and they shared a passionate kiss. Fireworks filled the air and the sun began shine. Her nightgown was transformed into a wedding dress with a rose veil. Their wedding was a happy one and everyone attend including Marinette's father but her sisters were turned to stone by the good witch and they would remain that way until they could let go of the jealousy and bitterness in their hearts.


	6. Chapter 6

Once upon a time on a cold winter's night, a young queen sat sewing by her window. As she did her needlework she accidentally pricked her finger and three drops of blood fell upon the snow on her window sil. When she saw how deep red the blood was and how pure white the snow was she said to herself.

"If only I could have a child with lips red as blood, hair dark as night, and skin white as snow then I would be the happiest woman on earth."

Sometime after that the queen gave birth to a daughter with lips red as blood, hair dark as night, and skin white as snow. She was named Marinette. Sadly however once the little princess was born her mother died. Seven years later her father the king remarried.

The new queen was very beautiful and very powerful but she was vain and evil. She was obsessed with her beauty, nothing meant more to her. Her room was filled with mirrors which she would gaze into every day. But out of all her mirrors, her most favorite was a magic mirror that always spoke the truth. Once a week she would ask her mirror.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who is fairest of them all?"

And the mirror would always answer.

"You Queen Lila are most fair, no one's beauty can compare."

(Let's say Lila is in her thirties in this)

With those words said she was happy and content. But as the years went by, little Marinette began to grow into a most beautiful young maiden. As her beauty grew so did her kind and generous heart.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who is fairest of them all?" She asked one morning.

"Queen Lila your beauty is rare but I see maiden who is most fair."

"You lie!" She shouted. "There is no one who's beauty can surpass mine."

"My queen you know very well I do not lie, it is true says I."

"Who is she? Reveal her."

"Lips red as blood, hair dark as night, and skin white as snow."

"Marinette! That miserable little pest!" She screamed. "I want the royal huntsman! Bring him to me!"

A young man came in with a boy and arrow.

"Kim! I have a job for you."

"What is it your Majesty?"

"Take Marinette deep in the forest and kill her!"

"Kill her? But your Majesty, the little princess-"

"Silence! I am your queen! You will obey me! You are to take Marinette to apart of the woods where no one can hear her scream. Then you are to shoot her with an arrow and bring back her heart."

So Kim reluctantly took Marinette into the forest the very next day.

"Excuse me sir but why are we walking so far into the woods?" Marinette asked.

"Your father is planning a big dinner and he insisted that I hunt a big deer for the meal."

"Then why must I come?"

"I thought perhaps you could gather some wild flowers to decorate the table."

"Good idea. There's a patch of Bluebells and lillies down there."

The girl crouched down and began to pick a bouquet. While she was distracted, Kim raised his bow and arrow toward her. Marinette turned around, she dropped her flowers and screamed. She was too scared to run away, she just stood there petrified.

"I...I can't! I can't do it!" Kim said dropping his weapon and falling to his knees. "Forgive me! I beg your forgiveness your Highness!"

"What are you doing? Why would you want me dead?"

"Not me your Grace, your stepmother the queen. She's ordered me to kill you."

"Why?"

"I don't know but you can't ever go home again. Run away! Run far away!"

"What about the queen?"

"Don't worry I'll think of something. Go! Go!"

Marinette ran into the woods while Kim shot a pig and brought it's heart to the queen. Further and further the girl ran until she tripped on the forest floor and began to cry. Night began to fall she decided to dry her tears and begin walking again.

"Okay Marinette that's enough crying for one day." She said. "I might as well make the best of a difficult situation."

She walked until she saw a light in the distance. She followed it, it was a lantern that belonged to a small cottage. She knocked on the door, when no one answered she opened it. "Hello? Anyone home?"

She went inside and looked around. There was a fireplace, a sink, a cupboard, and a table with seven chairs, seven little chairs. On the table were seven little plates and seven little cups.

"How cute they're so tiny. I wonder who lives here. I hope they don't mind if I rest here." She took one of the cups and filled it with water which she drank. After that she went upstairs to a room with seven little beds. She was so tiered from running in the forest that she laid down on one of the beds and fell asleep instantly.

Little did she know that this cottage belonged to seven little kwamis. They worked at a local town as cooks, butchers, bakers, and cheese makers. After a long day of work they headed home. But they were not happy to find the door to their home wide open.

"Someone's in our house." A bee kwami said.

"Someone forgot to lock the door." A peacock kwami said.

"Who's turn was it to lock the door this time?" A moth kwami said.

"It was Plagg." A turtle kwami said.

"Plagg did you forget again?" A fox kwami asked a black cat kwami.

"Hey I was busy." Plagg said.

"Doing what? Eating Camembert?" The turtle kwami said. "Which FWI is cheese we're supposed to sell."

"Yeah it's for the customers not a greedy pig like you!" A moth kwami said.

"Alright everyone we can discuss that later." A ladybug kwami said. "Right now let's find out who or what is in our house."

The kwamis flew inside, there was no one in the living room or kitchen so they went upstairs to their bedrooms. They were at first terrified by the sleeping figure but as they got a closer look at it, they were relieved that it was only a young girl.

"Who's that?" The bee kwami asked.

"Don't know but isn't she pretty?" The ladybug kwami said.

Marinette awoke to high voices talking and her eyes went wide in wonder when she saw them.

"Hello there." She said.

"Who are you?" Plagg asked.

"My name is Marinette. What are your names?"

"My name is Tikki and I'm a ladybug kwami." She said. "The bee kwami is Bebe, the fox one is Trixx, the turtle one is Wayzz, the black cat one is Plagg, the peacock one is Duusu, and the moth one is Nooroo."

"Pleased to meet you." Nooroo said.

"Happy to make your acquaintance." Duusu said.

"It is an honor to meet you." Wayzz said.

"Enchante cheri." Plagg said.

"Hello." Bebe said.

"How do you do?" Trixx said.

"Very well thank you." Marinette said.

"So what are you doing here?" Tikki asked.

When the kwamis heard Marinette's story they felt sorry for her and decided to let her stay. To say thank you for their kindness, Marinette decided to cook and clean for her seven little friends who adored her and she loved them. But their charming life would soon be interuppted.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who is fairest of them all?" Lila asked.

"My queen you are fair but Marinette's beauty is still more rare." The mirror answered.

"Impossible! My huntsman killed her! I ate her heart."

"No my queen, the heart you ate so fat and big, was merely the heart of a pig."

"The heart of a pig! I've been tricked! I'll deal with Marinette myself."

So the queen crafted an apple that appeared red and delicious on the outside but inside was a deadly poison. One bite and Marinette's soul would be lost forever unless she was kissed by a pure hearted man who would love her for eternity. Then Lila disguised herself as an old peddlar woman with sickly gray hair, a wrinkled face, and cloaked in a torn shawl. She went to the kwami's cottage and waited for them to leave. Then she knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Marinette called.

"I'm a poor old woman who's been traveling for days may I come in and rest?" Lila said as sweetly as possible.

"I don't mean to be rude but I can't let anyone in."

"But I'm so weary."

"I'm sorry but I promised the kwamis I wouldn't let anyone in."

"Very well, but could you be merciful enough to open the door a crack and give me a drink of water?"

"I...I suppose." She filled a cup with water, cracked the door, and handed her the cup.

"Thank you my child and for a reward take this apple."

"That's very kind of you but I really shouldn't."

"Oh but you must, it's so good, see for yourself."

She held up the apple. It was bright red and no bruises, it appeared almost perfect. It looked so delicious that as if she was under a spell that made her hunger for the fruit. She reached for it and took a bite of the apple. She then gasped and fell to the floor into a deep sleep. The old woman cackled and ran off into the woods.

When the kwamis returned they tried everything they could to revive Marinette but nothing worked. They were forced to assume the worst and yet they couldn't find it in their hearts to bury her in the dark earth so they decided to build a glass coffin which was placed in the middle of the forest. There she laid dressed in a gown of purest white with a crown of pink lillies on her head. Everyday the kwamis would visit her and they would pray to God for some miracle to bring her back.

One day a handsome prince called Adrien was riding through the forest. He saw the coffin and went to investigate. The young man was instantly smitten by the fair maiden inside.

"I have never seen anything more beautiful in all my life." He opened the coffin. "Who are you? Are you dead? I pray not."

"I'm afraid she is dead dear prince." Tikki said.

"She can't be, who is she?"

"Her name was Marinette."

"Marinette." He sighed her name as though it were a prayer. He cradled her in his arms. "Marinette, my princess, please tell me you are not dead, that you only sleep. If you were to live I would love you forever and longer."

He gently laid his lips on to hers and that small kiss was enough to break the spell. When Marinette's eyes opened the first thing she saw was Adrien's kind face.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're here with me." Adrien said.

"Who...Who are you?"

"Only a humble prince who loves you more than anything. Please come back with me and be my wife."

He lifted her out of the coffin and on to his horse that took them to his castle. Tikki rushed back to tell the other kwamis the news and they followed them. There a marvelous wedding was planned and everyone was invited even Lila.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who is fairest of them all?"

"My queen you beam with beauty and pride but the fairest is Prince Adrien's bride."

Hearing this the queen went to the castle where the wedding was held and when she saw that the bride was Marinette. Dressed in an elegant wedding gown and slik veil, she was so overcome with anger and jealousy that she choked and died. Now Marinette was forever safe from her stepmother. She married Prince Adrien who true to his word would love her forever and longer.


	7. Chapter 7

Long ago in a tiny kingdom there lived a wealthy gentleman named Tom who lived happily with his wife Sabine and their little daughter Marinette. Sadly however, Sabine became ill and on her deathbed she advised her daughter to always be good and have faith in the lord. Years later remarried a local widow called Lady Bourgeois, a noble woman with two daughters from her first marriage Chloe and Lila. At first she appeared to be a good woman who would serve as a suitable mother to Marinette but shortly after she and Tom were married the kind man died of a heart attack. Marinette was grief stricken but her stepfamily shed no tears for Lady Bourgeois was a cold and cruel woman while her daughters were spoiled and selfish brats. They threw Marinette out of her bedroom and sent her to live in the cold attic, her nice clothes were replaced with rags, she was forced to work as a slave in her own home. Despite the abuse Marinette grew into a beautiful and kind young woman who never lost faith in God.

"Good morning Chloe." She greeted politely as she brought her breakfast into her stepsister's room.

"Well it's about time! No doubt you were sleeping on the job! My tea better not be cold!" The angry blonde snapped.

"Not in the least." Marinette replied.

She left her bedroom and entered another.

"Good morning Lila."

"Is my bath ready?" She said. "I expect it to be ready when I'm done eating and the water better be hot and scented. You filthy wench."

"It will be." Marinette sighed.

Finally she entered the bed chamber of Lady Bourgeois.

"Good morning stepmother."

"Pick up the laundry and attend to your usual chores." The woman ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

Marinette started Lila's bath and then began washing the clothes. Her animal friends Plagg a cat, Wayzz a turtle, and Nooroo a bird couldn't help but wonder how Marinette could remain so sweet and happy in the face of such cruelty. Nevertheless they always tried hard to help her with her chores. For instance while she washed Plagg and Wayzz would ring out the clothes while Nooroo would hang them to dry.

dig-dong!

"Open in the name of the king!"

"Coming!" She went to open the door. "May I help you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself." Said a dark skinned man. "I am Nino royal messenger of the King, his majesty his throwing a ball in hopes of finding a wife for the prince. Every eligible maiden is to attend."

He handed her four invitations.

"Thank you."

She went upstairs to display the news.

"Stepmother! Chloe! Lila! I have wonderful news." She said giving them the three invitations.

Lady Bourgeois read her invitation.

"Girls I think I've found a chance for you to find a husband."

"Oh Mother I'm sure once the prince sees me he'll fall hopelessly in love with me." Chloe said.

"You mean when he falls in love with me." Lila said.

"No me!"

"You? Ha! You're too ugly!"

"How dare you!"

The two stepsisters began pulling on each other's hair and dresses.

"Girls stop it at once!" Thier mother scolded.

She then looked over at the last one in Marinette's hand.

"What's that?"

"My invitation ma'am. I..I..I was invited too."

"You go to the ball! What a laugh!" Chloe cackled.

"Who would want to dance with a nobody like you!" Lila snickered. "What would the prince say if he saw some ragged servant girl."

"Now girls of course she may go." Lady Bourgeois said. 'After she gets you all ready and finishes a few things."

She pulled out a long list that reached all the way to the door. Needless to say there was no way Marinette's stepmother had no intention of letting her go to the ball. Meanwhile at the castle Prince Adrien wasn't at all excited about the ball or getting married.

"I'm warning you Father this plan of yours will not work." The prince complained to his father. "I don't even wanna think of getting married right now."

"I'm only thinking of your future." King Gabriel said.

"I think I'll go join the circus."

"You set one foot out this castle and I'll have you arrested in jail!"

"What difference would it make? I'm locked up everyday of my life and I think would prefer to go to jail then go to this ball."

"I see so you'd rather watch your father be made a fool of. Is that so?"

"Well uh...not exactly."

Despite his protests he would be attending like it or not. As for Marinette, she worked to get her stepsisters ready and to finish the ridicules chores her stepmother gave her.

"All my work is done so now may I go?" Marinette asked.

"Perhaps if you weren't dressed in rags." Lady Bourgeois said. "Which means you won't need this."

She snatched the invitation and threw it into the fireplace.

"No!" Marinette tried to pull out before it burned to ash but it was no use. Her stepsisters then burst into a fit of laughter as they left with their mother. Marinette sat by the fireplace and began to cry.

"Now, now, what's all this crying for?" A kind voice said.

Marinette turned to see a beautiful woman in a pink dress with red hair and ladybug wings on her back.

"Who..who are you?" Marinette sobbed.

"I'm your fairy godmother Tikki, Now can you please tell me why you're crying?"

"I want to go to the ball."

"A ball? You mean the little round thing that children play with?"

"No."

"Oh I'm just joking I know what you mean, so why not go?"

"Because my invitation is ruined." Marinette held up the remains of her invitation.

"Well don't worry I'll fix that."

She pulled a wand from her sleeve and waved it over the invitation restoring it.

"How...how did you do that?"

"Magic my Dear. Now come along let's get your carriage ready."

"My carriage?"

"Yes now do you have a pumpkin?"

"We have one in the garden."

"Perfect."

Marinette followed Tikki into the garden, with a wave of her wand she turned the biggest and orangest pumpkin into a white and gold carriage. Marinette's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she so it.

"It's wonderful but doesn't it need horses?"

"I'm getting to that now for that I need a small animal."

"There are some snails in the garden."

"They'd make awful slow horses. Do you have any mice and rats?"

"No not since Plagg ate them all up."

"Who's Plagg?'

"My cat."

"A cat? Not what I normally work with but it will do."

Hearing this Plagg ran off and hid.

"Here, kitty, kitty, I'm not going to hurt you." Tikki said looking for him. "Ha! There you are!"

She waved her wand and turned the cat into a black stallion which she hooked up to the carriage.

"The coachman and footman are next." She looked over at Wayzz and Nooroo then she turned them into a driver and footman.

"Wait! I can't drive! I don't have a license." Wayzz said.

"Oh hush." Tikki said. "Ready to go Marinette?"

"Yes except well I'm not properly dressed."

"Oh yes of course."

She waved her wand over Marinette turning her rags in a red ball gown with black spots and styling her hair down and pinned back with a red ribbon. Then she turned her shoes in ruby red slippers.

"Oh my goodness I don't want to say. Thank you. How can I ever repay you?"

"Your happiness is my reward but you must be back before midnight because at midnight everything goes back to normal."

"Okay I'll be back before then."

With that said Wayzz grabbed the reins and the Plagg pulled the carriage toward the castle. Inside, the entire ball was a lit with music, dancing, and excitement. Everyone was having a wonderful time everyone that is except the prince who desperately wanted the ball to end.

"Good evening your majesty." Lady Bourgeois she said politely to Gabriel.

"Good evening Madame." He greeted.

"And to you as well Prince Adrien." She said to the king's son. "May I present my daughters Chloe and Lila."

"Hello your highness." Lila said to Adrien flirtatiously.

"Care to dance?" Chloe asked.

"Back off he's mine!" Lila snapped.

"No he's mine!"

"No! Mine!"

"Girls!" Lady Bourgeois scolded. "My apologies they're just a little excited that's all."

"Yeah right." Adrien said nervously.

Then he caught sight of a beautiful maiden dressed in red as did everyone else in the ball. Marinette shyly made her way down the stairs and into the ballroom. All these people staring at her made her feel a little nervous and her feeling grew when the most handsome man she had ever seen approached her.

"May I have this dance my lady?" He asked.

If she had known this young man was the prince she would've run away but she didn't so she accepted.

"I would love to but I'm not very good."

"Let's test that shall we?"

He took her hand and the two began waltz romantically through the ballroom along with all the other ladies and gentlemen dancing. Adrien and Marinette had a wonderful time dancing together although there were moments when she wanted to shy away but he wouldn't let her. In the mist of it he led her outside on to the balcony.

"If I making you uncomfortable you seem a little nervous?" He asked.

"Oh no! Not at all! It's just that...I've never danced with a man before except my father."

"Really?"

"Yes but I enjoyed dancing with you."

"I'm glad because I really like you."

"Oh? Why me? I'm nothing special."

"You're wrong. You're by far the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Marinette blushed.

"Please tell me your name."

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Because I want to engrave it in my heart forever."

"You may not like me when you find out who I am." She sighed. "I'm no one of royalty or nobility."

"I don't care just please tell me."

"Alright my name is."

Suddenly the clock chimed, it was midnight.

"Oh no! I have to leave! Goodbye!" She said running off.

"No wait! Come back!" He called.

Try as he might Adrien couldn't keep up with Marinette who ran as fast as she could until she reached the stairway outside. On her way down she dropped one of her slippers which Adrien quickly picked up. Marinette then hopped into the carriage and it took off for her house. They were halfway there when her carriage turned back into a pumpkin, Wayzz, Nooroo, and Plagg turned back into their true forms and Marinette's dress became rags again.

Adrien was determined to find the young girl he danced with but the only clue was her slipper. So the king declared that every woman would try on the slipper and whoever it fit would be the prince's wife. Of course Adrien objected but his protests were overruled luckily the shoe was enchanted by magic to only fit Marinette's foot. Nino the messenger tried the slipper on many woman but it didn't fit any of them. Finally he came to the house Of Lady Bourgeois.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes I'm here to try this slipper on every maiden hoping that she might be the one the prince wishes to marry." Nino said.

"Oh my slipper!' Chloe said grabbing it from Nino.

"Your slipper?" Lila said. "That's mine!"

The two girls began to fight over the slipper until Nino jerked it away from them. First he tried it on Chloe, she had soaked her foot in water hoping it would shrink but no good. Next was Lila who had greased her foot in oil but her foot didn't fit either. Both girls pushed and twisted their feet into the slipper but it did nothing.

"Tell me Madame are they're any other maidens in this household?" Nino asked.

"No one sir."

But Nino had gotten a glimpse of Marinette from in the kitchen. "Woman don't lie."

"Well there is one servant girl but she's no one important."

"Send her in."

Lady Bourgeois called Marinette into the room. Her foot slid easily into the slipper making it a perfect fit.

"Congratulations." Nino said. "You are now going to wed to prince."

"I'm sorry but I must refuse." She said.

"Why is that Dear lady?" He asked.

"While I am most honored by this I'm afraid that I've fallen in love with a kind and wonderful man I met at the ball."

"What a shame." A familiar voice said. All became quiet when Adrien walk into the room. "I was so looking forward to becoming your husband my lady."

"It's you!" She gasped. "You're the prince?"

"Prince Adrien if that dirty little wench won't marry you I will!" Lila said. "I'm so much prettier than her anyway."

"Or you can marry me!" Chloe said. "I'm prettier than both of them!"

"How dare you!"

Once again the girls started fighting while their mother tried to break them up.

"Sorry ladies but I've lost my heart to this maiden and wish to marry her." Adrien said. "If she'll have me."

"I will." Marinette said.

They kissed and he brought her back to his castle where a grand wedding was planned by the king with some help from Tikki who dressed Marinette in a white and gold wedding gown. They were married in a wonderful ceremony with Plagg serving as the ring bearer and Nino being the best man. Then the happy couple rode off to their honeymoon and lived happily ever after.


	8. Chapter 8

Long ago in a magnificent kingdom there lived a king named Otis and his queen Marlena, for many years they prayed for a child then one day a daughter was born. She was named Alya and the king and queen were so thirlled that they held a christening to celebrate. They invited everyone in the kingdom including six good fairies, Juleka, Rose, Sabrina, Alix, Mylene, and Marinette and each of them had a magical gift for the child.

"Your majesties we kindly thank you for your generous invitation." Juleka said. She approached the crib. "To the princess who will one day rule this kingdom, I give her the gift of eternal virtue."

"I give her the gift of beauty." Rose said.

"I shall give her the gift of wit." Sabrina said.

"My gift shall be courage." Alix said. "She'll be just as brave as any man."

"I present the gift of grace." Mylene said. "She will move and dance to perfection."

Finally it was Marinette's turn but before she could give her gift the castle gates blew open and a figure dressed in a black cloak with red spots entered the room. It was Chloe, the seventh fairy. Everyone in the kingdom assumed that she was dead or had gone to some other kingdom so the king didn't invite her.

"How dare you invite my goody-goody sisters and not me!" She screeched. "I shall curse this land with famine and plagues for such disrespect!"

"We're terribly sorry but we didn't know where to find you." Otis said.

"We meant so insult." Marlena said.

"You idiotic pea brained humans! Perhaps I should turn you into mice and rats then your bodies would match your brains!"

"Calm down Chloe. It was just a misunderstanding." Sabrina said.

"Yes must you always be so melodramatic?" Alix asked.

"Very well then since it was merely a mistake caused by two thoughtless fools I shall be on my way but to prove there are no hard feelings I shall bestow a gift upon the child." She approached the crib and sneered at the baby. "Yes the princess will grow into a pretty and witty little thing but one day she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die."

"Oh no!" Marlena gasped in horror.

"You horrid creature!" Otis roared. "I demand you remove this curse at once!"

"Not on your life chubby!" She cackled.

Queen Marlena began weep over her daughter's cradle. Marinette quickly stepped forth.

"Do not despair oh king and queen." She said. "I have not yet bestowed my gift."

"Back off goody two slippers!" Chloe said. "There's nothing you can do."

"True I cannot undo my sister's curse. I fear one day the princess must prick her finger and suffer a terrible fate but she will not die. Instead she will fall asleep for a hundred years til a prince kisses her then she will awaken."

Despite this King Otis feared for his daughter's life so he banned spinning wheels from the kingdom and forbid anyone from speaking of the curse. Years passed and the threat was forgotten, during that time Alya grew into a lovely, witty, brave, graceful, and virtuous young woman. One day her parents went away for awhile leaving her alone in the castle. While waiting for them to come back she heard strange music coming from upstairs in the forbidden room, for as long as she could she could remember she had been told never to enter that room but she was never told why. Little did she know the reason her parents forbade her from going up there is because they always heard the sound of someone spinning up there but whenever someone went to see what it was the room was always empty. They feared it was a trick by Chloe which is why they made that rule.

Curious about the music, Alya cleverly took the key from the guard, unlocked the door, and made her way up a long staircase. Each step took her higher and higher til she finally reached the top. Suddenly the music stopped, she was now more curious than ever so she decided to open the door and investigate. But the only thing inside was a servant spinning.

"Hello your highness." She said. "May I help you?"

"I heard some strange music up here." She said.

"You must be mistaken because all I've been doing here is my spinning on this wheel and it's very sharp spindle."

When Alya saw the spindle it was as if a spell had been cast over because now she had the strange urge to touch it. She raised her arm, outstretched her hand, and pointed her finger which lightly touched the spindle pricking herself. Then she collapsed to the floor in a deep sleep.

"Finally!" The servant launghed as she transformed into Chloe. "My revenge is complete!"

"Not quite!" Marinette said appearing. "Someday a prince will come and wake her."

"A prince? We'll see how close this prince gets!"

When the servants discovered the princess asleep, they tried everything they could to wake her but nothing work. The king and queen were devastated and with heaven heardt the left their daughter to sleep on a bed of gold until she awakened. Knowing that everyone would die during the century she slept, Marinette decided to freeze everything and everyone in the kingdom that way everyone who loved and adored Alya would be there when she awakened. But Chloe was determined to make sure that such a day would not pass, so she trapped the castle in a forest of thorns.

A hundred years passed, many brave men tried to enter the castle but Chloe's thorns were cursed to kill anyone who came near. It would seem that Alya would sleep forever more but Chloe wasn't the only one with a few tricks up her sleeve. A prince named Nino happened to be traveling in the forest when he stumbled on to a beggar woman.

"Excuse me." She said. "Do you have any food? I haven't eaten in days."

"Of course. Here." He handed her some bread. She ate it quickly.

"Thank you my lord." She said. "As a reward for your kindness I'll share a secret with you." The beggar woman shed her cloak to reveal Marinette the red fairy. She waved her wand and showed him an image of the sleeping princess.

"She's beautiful." He sighed awestruck. The image faded. "Please bring her back, I love her."

"Then listen carefully." She told Prince Nino everything that had happened just as I had told you.

"I must save her!" He declared.

"Then you will need this." She made a sword appear. "It's enchanted to cut through anything even my wicked sister's thorns. Good luck young prince."

Nino rode his horse to the castle, just as Marinette had said, the sword cut through the thorns easily. But the castle had become infeasted with toads, snakes, bees and wolves who tried to kill him. He fought them bravely and killed everyone of them. Finally he made his way into the princess's chambers.

"You're even more beautiful in person." He said. "I don't know if my love is worthy enough to wake you. In fact I'm positive that I'm not but I don't think I could live with myself if I didn't try to save you."

He bent down at her bedside and kissed her. Her hazel eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

"Is it you my prince? From my dreams?"

"Yes."

At that very moment the thorns and wild beasts vanished and the people in the castle were able to move again. The king and queen were overjoyed to see their daughter awake and well, they thanked Prince Nino and gladly gave him their blessing when he asked to marry her. Their wedding was a wonderful ceremony, shortly after they were married they had a daughter and held a christening for her. They invited the six good fairies who bestowed their magical gifts but the seventh fairy Chloe never showed up because Marinette had played a little trick on her so let's just say no one will ever be bothered by her again. Also Marinette was assigned to be the child's godmother and she protected Alya and Nino's daughter for the rest of her life.


	9. Chapter 9

Once upon a time there lived a little girl called Tikki. She was a sweet and polite child who liked to bake delicious pasteries and take walks while wearing a red hood with black spots. One day Tikki heard that her dear friend Trixx was sick with a nasty cold so she decided to bake her a cheesecake and some cheese muffins. She then packed them into her basket, slipped on her ladybug Hood, and went to deliver the treats to Trixx.

Trixx lived in a small house near the edge of the woods so to get there Tikki would have to go through the forest. It was a nice day, the sun was shining and the birds singing so walk there would be easy. However living in the woods was a very large and hungry black cat called Plagg who loved cheese and no sooner had Tikki started walking down the path than did Plagg got a whiff of her cheese themed goodies. He followed the scent right up to the path where little Tikki was walking.

"Hello." He said jumping in front of her.

"Good morning." She said politely. "How are you today?"

"Fine. Whatcha got there?" He asked pointing to her basket.

"Cheesecake and muffins."

"Sounds delicious! So where are you going?"

"To see my friend Trixx, she's very sick."

"I see and where exactly does she live?"

"Down the path in a small house at the edge of the woods."

"Interesting. You know what would really make her feel better?"

"Medicine?"

"Well yeah and fresh flowers."

"Flowers?"

"Yes. There are feilds of wild flowers growing along the path. See?"

He pointed toward the grove of wild flowers growing.

"Oh they're so pretty. I'm sure Trixx would love some, I'll pick her bouquet."

"Good idea. Well I should be going I have an appointment. Good day little lady."

With that he hurried away. Tikki began picking some flowers for Trixx while Plagg went down to path to Trixx's house. When he arrived he found a note pinned to the door.

Dear Tikki

If I'm not here it's because

I have a doctors appointment

I'll be back soon so help

yourself inside.

Plagg took the note down, opened the door, and looked around. No one was home but Plagg found some nightwear laid out on the bed. This gave him an idea. Plagg dressed into the orange nightgown and cap then got into bed and pulled the blanket up to his face. A couple minutes later Tikki arrived. She knocked on the door. Plagg quickly changed his voice.

"Yes?" Plagg said in a high, feminine voice. "Who is it?"

"It's me Tikki. May I come in?"

"Yes. I'm too sick to get the door so just come on in."

Tikki opened the door and walked inside.

"Trixx I brought you some flowers and treats."

"Good! Just put the flowers in the vase, I'll look at them later but I'm really hungry right now so I'll take those treats."

"Okay."

Tikki put the flowers in a vase and sat them on the kitchen table. Then she went into Trixx's bedroom but she was surprised by how different her friend looked.

"Trixx! My goodness! You don't look like yourself!" She gasped.

"Oh..Well I've been sick so of course I look bad. But I'm sure I'll look a lot better if I have something to eat."

"Ah...Alright."

She approached the bed. Plagg felt his mouth water as she brought the basket of goodies closer. As Tikki got closer to him she realized that "Trixx" looked strange even for a sick person.

"Trixx what big black ears you have." Tikki observed.

"All the better to hear you with." Plagg said.

"What big green eyes you have."

"All the better to see you with."

"What long whiskers you have."

"All the better to...sense with."

"Sniff! Ick! Trixx what stinky Camembert breath you have!"

"All the better to um...Um...I got nothing on that one. I guess I need a mint. Maybe you should check for one but leave the basket here."

"No I think I'll take it with me. Wouldn't want you eating so much that you have a tummy ache would we?"

Tikki went back into the kitchen to look for a mint. That couldn't be Trixx right? No way. As she searched but she didn't find any however she did find Trixx's note on the floor. She picked it up and read it. If Trixx was at the doctor's then who was that in bed? Wait a minute! Big black ears, green eyes, long whiskers, and Camenbert breath. That was Plagg. He must've snuck in Trixx's house.

"So that sneaky cat thinks he can trick me does he?" She thought. "Well I'll teach him a good lesson."

"Everything alright Tikki?" Plagg asked.

"Oh yes. But Trixx I can't let you eat those goodies yet."

"Why not?"

"Because you have to take your medicine first."

"Medicine?"

"Yes. Let me fix it for you."

Tikki opened the cupboard and pulled out a cup which she mixed with milk, orange juice, a raw egg, some leftover fish from Trixx's dinner last night, and a little bit of hot sauce.

"Here we go."

Plagg sniffed the liquid in her cup and hissed.

"Ugh! What is that?"

"Why Trixx it's your medicine. You have to take a cup full everyday before you eat anything."

"Oh..."

"Now drink up."

She handed the cup to Plagg who reluctantly brought it to his mouth. He took a sip and gagged. He had never tasted anything so horrible in his life.

"Eww! Okay I took it now the basket."

"Ah-ah, you have to drink it all. A whole cup just like the doctor said."

Plagg made a face and slowly drank the entire fake medicine while fighting the urge to puke.

"There now don't you feel better?" Tikki asked.

"Oh I feel great." He said sarcastically. "Now can I eat the treats?"

"Of course...after your bath."

"Bath?!"

"Oh yes. Don't you remember? The doctor says that before eating you also have to cleanse your body by taking a nice cold ice bath."

"But...I don't wanna get undressed in front of you."

"That's okay you can keep your clothes on."

Then Plagg was tossed into a tub of ice water and Tikki began to scrub him. Plagg hissed and yowled. Once the bath was done he was shivering cold.

"There we go nice and clean." Tikki chirped. "Now one more thing?"

"WHAT?!" He shouted in his normal voice.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Huh?"

"I know it's you Plagg. Get out of Trixx's clothes right now, naughty cat breaking and entering."

"Oh man! What gave it way?"

"Plagg I maybe young but I'm not stupid did you really think a nightgown and cap would make you unrecognizable? I mean seriously who was that supposed to fool?"

"Okay you got a point."

"Now what do you think you're doing impersonating Trixx?"

"I wanted some of your treats."

"Then why didn't you just ask?"

"What?"

"If you wanted a slice of cake or a muffin I would given it to you if you had just asked."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"I did all this for nothing!"

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before trying to trick me and steal my goodies."

"Hello? Is someone in my house?" It was Trixx back from her appointment. "Oh Tikki you're here. I'm sorry for being absent."

"That's quite alright. How are you?"

"I'm feeling much better. In fact I'm well enough to make some tea with the treats you made."

"That sounds great."

"Who's the cat?"

"No one just a silly kitty who's learned a very good lesson I hope."

"I have." Plagg sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Well...I forgive you and you can join us if that's alright Trixx."

"Sure. But one question?"

"What?" Plagg asked,

"Why are you wearing my nightgown?"


	10. Chapter 10

Far below the surface, under the waves and at the bottom of the sea their lived the kingdom of the mer people who were ruled over by the wise King Tom, his wife the fair Queen Sabine, and their three lovely daughters: Bridgette, Cosette, and the most beautiful of them all Marinette. Little Marinette was a charming mermaid who possessed an enchanting voice that could soften even the hardest of her hearts. Today she was very excited because it was her sixteenth birthday which means she would finally be allowed to go up to the surface. She had been dreaming of exploring the surface world ever since she was a child and at last she was going to get a chance.

"Oh those humans are impossible." Bridgette said running a comb through her straight raven black hair.

"Yes they think they own the whole ocean." Cosette said pinning up her curly amber brown hair.

"There's really nothing interesting up there Marinette." Bridgette said.

"But I want to see it." Marinette said. "I've been wanting to explore for years."

"Very well little sister but be sure to avoid the humans."

"How can I avoid them when I don't know what they look like?"

"I saw one up close once." Cosette said. "His eyes were wide open and he was very white and he wasn't moving. He was just sinking."

"That's because he was dead silly." Bridgette said.

"Dead?" Marinette said.

"Men cannot live in our world." Sabine said. "Just as we cannot live in theirs."

"I still wish I knew what humans looked like." Marinette said.

"They look very much like us but instead of having fish tails they have these things called legs." Tom said. "Which they used to walk on and dance with."

"Okay then. I think I'll go now."

"Wait Marinette we have a gift for you." Bridgette said.

She and Cosette then gave her a pearl hair pin.

"Oh Bridgette, Cosette, it's beautiful." She said placing the pin in her midnight blue hair. "Thank you."

"Where it well." Cosette said.

"Have fun Marinette." Sabine said.

"But be careful." Tom said.

"I will." Marinette promised.

With that she swam up to the surface world. The salty sea air and the glow of the sunshine felt wonderful. She watched as birds flew across the sky and ships sailed over the water. Everything was as wonderful as she had hoped. When night finally came she gazed up in awe at the moon and the starry night sky. Then suddenly she saw strange blasts of color being shot up into the sky. They were coming from a ship, curious she went to investigate. What she didn't know was that those strange lights were called fireworks and they were being shot to celebrate the sixteenth birthday of Prince Adrien of the Agreste Kingdom.

When she swam up to the ship and looked up she saw sailors dancing aboard to music being played. But one sailor in particular caught her eye. He was very young and handsome with mesmerizing green eyes and sun gold hair. He was truly the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"Prince Adrien." A sailor said to the young man. "Why so sad? It's your birthday. Shouldn't you be celebrating?"

"I'm sorry Nino it's just that my father keeps bugging me to choose a bride. Why can't he understand that I'll marry when I'm ready?"

"The king is a man who you can't reason with."

"I know."

"Poor sad prince." Marinette said. "I shall sing a song to make you happy."

Her voice was the most gorgeous sound ever. When she started singing and Adrien heard it he felt his heart stop.

"What is that?" He asked. "Do your head that?"

"Hear what?" Nino asked.

"A girl singing...It's...Beautiful." He sighed. "It's as sweet as angels sighing."

"Prince Adrien!" The captain called. "A storm is coming! Everyone down below!"

Thunder clapped, lighting struck, waves crashed, and wind blew. In the mist of the chaotic storm Adrien was thrown overboard into the raging waters. At first Marinette thought the young prince was coming to join her but then she remembered that humans cannot live in the sea unless they are dead. No, he must not swam toward Adrien, grabbed him and swam toward the shore. By morning the storm had calm but Adrien was barely moving.

"Oh Adrien." She said. "Please don't die. Please."

Adrien moaned and took a breath.

"Thank goodness you're alright my prince."

He opened his eyes and looked up to see two of the most beautiful blue eyes in the world framed by long midnight hair and an angelic face. Dazed and confused he responded as though in a dream. He leaned up and kissed her passionately. It caught Marinette by surprise but she melted into the kiss. When they parted Adrien drifted off while Marinette sadly returned to the sea.

Soon after she left a young woman and her servants came walking by.

"Your majesty look at that?" The servant pointed out.

They went over to him.

"He's wet and dirty." The woman said. "But...Handsome."

"Stay with him. I'll get help."

Adrien opened his eyes again this time he saw a different woman with long chestnut hair and olive greeen eyes.

"Did...Did you save...me?" He asked her.

"I guess." She said.

Shortly after this the woman left without giving him her name. Back in the sea Marinette was sick from not being with Adrien.

"So how was it?" Tom asked.

"Father I must see him again." She said.

"Who?"

"The Prince, the human prince."

"You saw a human prince?" Bridgette said.

"Yes and he was kind and strong and very handsome." She sighed. "I can't stand to be away from him."

"Oh dear. Tom she's in love." Sabine said worryingly.

"What's love?" Marinette asked.

"It is the most dangerous weapon a human has." Tom said. "It can pierce your heart harder than any knife."

"Marinette you must forget him." Cosette said.

"I can't. I love him and I want to be with him."

For many days Marinette tried to forget about Prince Adrien but he was all she could think about. Unable to take living without him any longer she decided to go visit the old sea witch. A crabby woman residing somewhere in a cave deep into the abyss. She was an expert on all potions and spells. If anyone could help her she could.

"Excuse me." She said swinging nervously into the cave. "I'm sorry to bother you but I-"

"I know why you're here." The sea witch said. "You're in love with a human and you want me to help you be with him."

"Yes that's right."

"Well to do that I must give you legs."

"Legs?"

"Turn you into a human."

"Can you really do that?"

"Of course I can. Legs, for me piece of cake but for you well."

"What is it?"

"You'll have your wish but at an awful price. First once you become human you can never become a mermaid again meaning you'll never be with your father, mother, or sisters again."

"Never?"

"Never! And when you grow your legs it will hurt terribly, it will feel as if you're being cut in half and you're feet will be awfully sore. Every step you take will feel like your feet have been battered and blistered. But you'll have the prettiest pair of white legs and you'll walk and dance with great elegance and grace."

"Will the pain ever go away?"

"The pain will only heal if this human marries you which reminds me, if your prince falls in love with another woman then at the next morning after his marriage to another your heart will break and you'll turn to sea foam."

"Oh." Marinette was trembling.

"Still want to go through with it? Because once you take this potion there's no going back."

"Yes. I'll do it, please I have to be with him."

"Very well but there is still the price for my services."

"I have nothing of value."

"But you do. What I want is your voice."

"My voice? But why?"

"Your voice is the most lovely and enchanting ever. It's more valuable than all the gold in the world."

"But without my voice how can I tell Adrien I love him?"

"With your eyes my dear. Surely a lovely young thing like you doesn't need a voice to bewitch a human heart. With my potion you'll be the most beautiful human girl in all creation he won't be able to resist."

"Alright then."

The sea witch then ripped Marinette's voice out of her throat. After that she mixed some things together and made the potion.

"Swim to the shore and drink this at dawn." The sea witch said giving her the potion.

Marinette then left the sea witch's cave. She quietly bid her family goodbye while they slept and swam up to the shore. At dawn she drank the potion and felt unbearable pain as her tail spilt and turned into legs. The pain was so terrible that she fainted.

That morning, Prince Adrien happened to be out walking with Nino when he spotted something. It looked like a body.

"Nino! Get help!" He said rushing toward the body.

There lay Marinette now a human, she wore no clothes but her body was wrapped up her long hair. Adrien took off his jacket and covered her with it. When help finally she was taken to the palace. He had her stay in a luxurious guest room. While she slept he watched over her until she started to wake up.

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He thought to himself.

Marinette began to wake up and was startled by Adrien.

No, wait please." He said gently. "Don't be afraid. I won't harm you."

She smiled.

"Who are you?"

Marinette could only look at him with her sad blue belle eyes.

"Can you not speak?"

She shook her head.

"I see. Can you walk?"

Marinette tried but when she took her first step it hurt so bad that she almost fell.

"Be careful." Adrien said catching her. "Don't worry I'll take care of you."

For the first few weeks walking seemed almost impossible for Marinette but in time she learned to ignore the pain. Many people that she was a princess from a shipwreck because she was such a gorgeous and well mannered girl.

Adrien adored her, she was his constant companion. She was always with him, they went horse riding, had picnics, walked on the beach, and went dancing. When she danced it was like watching a fairy delicately moving across water without making so much as one ripple. Adrien often wondered how such a wonderful creature could exist. Marinette was happier than she ever been.

"I think we should give you a name." Adrien said. "Now let's see...Well it's obvious your a princess because you have the beauty of an angel so I think your name should have princess in it but what else?"

Just then a ladybug fluttered on to her nose. She giggled and began playing with it.

"You like ladybugs?"

She nodded.

"Alright then I shall call you Princess Ladybug."

She smiled.

"Well we better get going. Father is waiting."

They were at a banquet where Adrien once again had to pick a bride. This time his father was trying to set him up with Princess Chloe of the Bourgeois kingdom.

"Why won't you marry me Adrien?" She complained.

"Because I don't love you. I will only marry the woman I love and that is the one who saved my life."

"Adrien you don't even know if she exists."

"She does. I'm sorry Chloe but I can't marry you, I won't."

"I've never been so insulted!" She cried running off.

"Adrien stop this foolishness." His father said. "She's the twelfth princess you've turned away."

"Father I refuse to marry any of these shallow girls."

"That's it! I've had it tomorrow we are going to the Rossi kingdom where you will marry Princess Lila."

"No!"

"Then I have no choice. Guards! Arrest that little mute girl!"

"Get back!" Adrien began punching the guards who came near Marinette but in the end she was pulled away from him. "Princess! Ladybug! Princess!"

"I will release her only if you marry Princess Lila."

"As you wish father." He growled.

The next day they went to meet Princess Lila.

"Don't worry Princess Ladybug." Adrien whispered to Marinette. "I won't marry her tonight when everyone is asleep we'll sail away together."

Marinette took comfort in this.

"Annoucing the beautiful Princess Lila of Rossi."

Adrien's eyes widened as a familiar girl entered the room.

"It's you!" He cried. "The girl who save my life!"

"Me?...Oh yes I remember you." Lila said.

"Praise God I found you. I have been in love with you since the beginning."

"In that case let us be married as soon as possible."

Marinette felt her heart shatter. Adrien and Lila were married the next day, Marinette struggled to hide tears but it was too hard. That night they decided to sail to the kingdom of Rossi for their honeymoon. Marinette could only take one last look at the outside world before dying in the morning.

"Sister!" A voice called.

She looked down to see her sisters rising the surface. Their once long and beautiful hair had been chopped short.

"We went to the sea witch." Bridgette said. "She made us give her our hair."

"For this knife." Cosette said. "Kill the prince before sun rise then you'll become a mermaid again. Hurry you don't have much time."

Marinette crept quietly into Adrien's room and gazed at his sleeping body. Her entire body trembled, she had suffered so much for him it was all in vain if she killed him her pain would end. But even to save her own life she couldn't do it. Instead she leaned down and kissed his forehead goodbye but her gentle kiss woke him a little. He was once very dazed and when he saw her blue eyes, the same eyes he had seen when she saved his life he kissed her just as he did then, she kissed him back. When they parted his vision cleared and he saw her face.

"Princess." He said. "It was you. Not Lila, you're the one I love."

Marinette just looked at him teary eyes then she threw down the knife and ran away.

"Ladybug? Ladybug wait!" He called running after her.

When reached the top of the deck he saw her jump into the waves.

"Princess! No!"

He jumped after her and wrapped his arms around her sinking body and cradled her close. Refusing to let her go as they both turned to sea foam as the sun rose. But that was not the end of them. When they opened their eyes they were in each other's arms bathed in a golden light.

"Adrien? Are you alright?" She asked in a new voice which was more beautiful than ever before.

"You can speak." He said.

"Yes I can and I would like to tell you my name is Marinette."

"Your name is almost as beautiful as you are."

"I...I love you Adrien. I always have."

"And I love you Marinette. I loved you for so long."

"Now we can finally be together."

You see because Marinette and Adrien had given their lives for each other they became children of the air. They would be forever young, forever beautiful, and forever happy in the kingdom in heaven. Their families mourned them but they somehow knew they were happy. They're love would last forever and they would spend eternity in each other's arms never to be parted again.


	11. Chapter 11

At the edge of the a forest there lived a kind man named Tom who had two children, a playful son named Erik and a sweet daughter named Marinette. Tom loved his children more than anything in the world but he hated leaving them alone when he went to work. You see his beloved wife had died when they were very young, though Marinette would clean, cook, and sew like she used to it wasn't chores and keeping the house he was worried about, it was motherly love. One day Tom met a woman who lived in a manor. The woman seemed nice and good so he married her. But Tom died of a sudden heart attack shortly after. Once he was dead, the children's stepmother revealed herself to be a selfish and wicked woman who forced her stepchildren to do harsh chores everyday and she whipped them if they ever upset her.

"You little thief!" She screeched as she whipped Erik. The poor boy had not eaten in a week and she caught him stealing bread from the pantry. "You lying mongruel!"

"I'm sorry stepmother!" The boy whimpered. "I couldn't help it! I'm starving! Please forgive me!"

"I'll beat you within an inch of your life!"

"Please don't hurt him!" Marinette begged. "He's only eight! He didn't know any better! Punish me instead!"

"Oh shut up!" She smacked the little girl. "Get back to work."

Tired of her abuse, the children decided to run away and live in the forest. Little did they know that their stepmother knew witchcraft and with her power she cursed the forest to trap the children and to make their lives miserable.

"I'm thirsty Marinette." Erik said.

"I know but we'll find water soon enough." His sister reassured him.

"Hey look there's a stream." He pointed out.

But Marinette noticed that the water did not have a reflective surface and her mother always said that if a stream could not reflect then it was cursed.

"Erik no!" Marinette said. "It's cursed or poisoned! If you drink it something bad will happen to you."

"That's crazy!"

"But look you can't see your reflection. Mother always said if a stream was like that it means a witch put a spell on it."

"I don't believe in magic!"

"Please! I'm sure we'll find another stream of fresh water. Just be patient."

But like most little boys he wouldn't listen and when Marinette's back was turned he took a sip. Unfortunately the water was cursed, by their stepmother to turn him into a vicious animal so he would kill Marinette. In a flash of green the little boy turned into a black panther cub.

"Erik!" She gasped. "What happened?"

"I drank the water."

"Oh Erik." She hugged the little panther cub and stroked him.

"I'm sorry."

"Well it could've been worse. At least it didn't kill you which means we're still together."

So Marinette and Erik built a small house to live in that was near another stream of fresh water. They drank from it and ate blackberries and fish that Erik learned to catch with his claws. Years passed, Erik grew into a strong adult panther who would forever be loyal to his sister and Marinette grew into a beautiful maiden. They lived peacefully alone in that little house until one day a young prince named Adrien was out hunting with his men when he spotted the panther.

"Strange. What's a panther doing in here?" He asked.

"Don't know your highness." Nino said. "They're native to Asia and Africa."

"I'll shoot it!" Kim declared. He fired an arrow but missed, Erik took off running.

"Follow him!" Adrien ordered. "But don't shoot!"

"Careful my lord I read that they kill on sight." Nino warned.

They chased him through the forest but Erik was too fast and he eventually gave them the slip. During the chase Adrien got knocked off his horse and fell on his ankle.

"Are you alright your majesty?" Nino asked him.

"I don't know weather my pride or my ankle hurts worse." Adrien joked.

"I saw a house nearby, we could ask whoever lives there to let us in to rest."

"Yes and I could use a warm fire." Adrien said. "But wait look!"

The panther went to the house and knocked on the door with it's paw. The door was then opened by a lovely woman who let him in.

"Did you see that?" Adrien asked amazed when he saw the girl's beauty.

"Yes and I don't like the looks of this."

"Ahhh..." He sighed dreamily. "She's the most beautiful woman I've seen in all my life."

He then heard the roar of Erik, he prepared to lunge at the two men when Marinette stopped him.

"Erik shame on you! You don't attack innocent people like that!" She scolded. "I do apologize my brother didn't mean any harm, he only wants to protect me."

"Your brother?" Nino said.

"I'll explain later, why don't you two come in and rest?"

Erik stepped aside, Adrien and Nino then followed Marinette into the house. She served them some dinner she had cooked. As she told them the whole story about them and their stepmother, Adrien watched her every move, his eyes and thoughts filled only with her.

"Thank you for your kindness." Adrien said. "But someone as kind and beautiful as you does not belong in the woods. Come back with me to my castle."

"But your majesty I-"

"Please a terrible winter will becoming and I fear you won't survive. Please stay with me in my castle just until the winter passes."

"Only if Erik can come."

"As you wish."

He then carefully lifted Marinette on to his horse and rode it back to his kingdom. Adrien had his men bring Erik along and they warned the subjects of the kingdom not to shoot at him. All through winter Marinette and Erik stayed with the good prince in his castle. Erik mostly slept by the fireplace because instinctively that's what cats do but Marinette spent her time sewing warm clothing, and telling stories, dancing, and singing for the prince. As the days went by Adrien found himself falling deeply in love with Marinette, he hoped winter would never end and he began to dream of making her his princess. When winter ended she insisted that she and Erik leave.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" He asked her.

"Your highness you have been so kind to us during the winter but we don't want to burden you."

"You bring me no burden." He objected. "In fact all you've ever given me is joy."

He gently took her hand and kneeled down.

"Marinette I cannot bear to part from you. Please stay and...and...and be my wife."

"What?"

Erik looked at him surprised.

"I want to marry you."

"Your majesty I don't understand."

"Dear Marinette from the moment I saw you I knew the cupid had pierced my heart with one of his arrows. I love you, please marry me."

So Adrien and Marinette were married, it was a lovely ceremony and Marinette was the most beautiful bride the kingdom had ever seen. She became a princess and Erik became a royal pet who had the freedom to go anywhere in the kingdom without fear of hunters. Before long Marinette gave birth to a beautiful baby boy called Louis who she and her husband loved more than anything in the world. They were all so happy but happiness does not always last forever. When the stepmother learned of her stepchildren's good fortune she was more angry and jealous than ever before and she swore to make them suffer.

She waited until Adrien left on a royal journey with his men and until it was night when the castle was most. Marinette had just tucked baby louis into his cradle and made her way upstairs into her bedroom only to find the witch waiting for her.

"Stepmother!" She gasped in horror.

"So you remember me your highness!" She laughed.

"What do you want? Please change Erik back and leave us alone."

"Foolish girl! You do not deserve the life of a princess or to be happily married to a prince!"

"You won't get away with this! My husband will stop you!"

"Is that so? Then why don't we put your prince to the test?! If he can find you, take you in his arms, and tell you he loves you then you shall all be freed!"

She sized Marinette by the hair and began to tear at her dress and scratch her with dagger like nails. Then she dragged the poor beaten girl away and left her on a cold forbidden mountain to die. When the kingdom learned of the Princess's disappearance they sent word to the prince.

"Gone? What do you mean she's gone? What happened?" Adrien said.

"We don't know sire. One servant heard a scream come from her bed chamber but all we found there were tattered piece's of fabric from princess's dress." Nino said.

"My son, was he harmed in anyway?"

"No the child is fine but no one knows where she is. Do you suppose she left?"

"No she loves our child too much to do that. Gather up our best men! Search the entire kingdom! Leave no stone unturned! Find my wife!"

Adrien and his men searched the entire land but they found no trace of Marinette. Baby Louis wept bitterly for his mother, his nurse Mylene tried to comfort him but the child could only cry and when he did sleep it was only because he had exhausted himself from crying so much. Adrien and Erik couldn't sleep a wink all they could do was hope that Marinette was alright. Then one night Mylene awoke to hear the Louis cooing happily.

She went to see what had made him so happy and to her shock it was Marinette cradling Louis and nursing him much to the baby's delight. However Marinette didn't seem like herself, she looked like she wasn't really there and yet she was. It frightened Mylene greatly but it wasn't Marinette she feared it was what was happening to her. Once Louis was sound asleep Marinette disappeared. This went on for three nights, when Adrien returned from his search Mylene rushed to tell him.

"Oh my darling where are you?" He asked the heavens.

"Pardon me your majesty." Mylene said. "But I have some news about the princess."

She told him the whole story.

"Are you sure this is true?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, I tried speaking to her but it appears she does not acknowledge that I'm there. She sees and speaks only to the child and I fear that she is very un well."

"What do you mean?"

"She looks so weak and sad, I'm very afraid for her."

"Tonight I shall wait with you. I'm not letting her slip away."

So that night Adrien hid in the royal nursery and waited. It seemed like forever but at least his patience was rewarded. Marinette did enter the nursery and tended to Louis but like Mylene said her body looked terribly weak and her eyes looked so said.

"My beautiful baby." She wept. "My heart breaks to know that I'll never see you again, forgive me for I shall never return."

She kissed his tiny head and started to leave.

"Wait!" Adrien cried. "Marinette where have you been? Where are you going?"

"Adrien I'm so sorry but I did not leave I was taken."

"Well you're here now so why leave?"

"No I'm on a mountain."

"But I see you here."

"Not me, what you see is the ghost of my love for you, our son, and my brother."

"Ghost? You mean-"

"I'm dying Adrien. My body can't sustain life any longer by tomorrow evening I'll be dead. My love only came back these few nights to say goodbye."

She was fading.

"Don't go!" Adrien said embracing her and holding her close. "Your love is all we'll ever need."

She couldn't help but cry softly as she didn't want to leave the people she loved so much. Adrien gently cupped her face and wiped her tears away.

"You're so beautiful." He soothed. "Please don't leave me."

But in a flash she disappeared.

"No!" Adrien cried in heartbroken rage. "I will not allow it!"

Adrien immediately took his men to the mountain hoping to find her before sundown.

"Are you sure she's here your majesty?" Kim asked.

"I am, why are you afraid?" Adrien asked.

"Not me but the others-"

"Then stay here! Marinette! Marinette!" He called. "My princess! My wife!"

Then he found her inside a cave. Her body broken and beaten. Adrien with great care and a gentle touch took her in his arms.

"My prince." She said smiling weakly. "I knew you'd come for me. I'm so happy that I got to see your face before I die."

"My love. Please don't leave me. I love you! I love you always and forever." He then kissed her soft and cold lips and as if by magic Marinette's wounds healed and she felt stronger.

"NOOOO!" A horrible voice shouted.

The very moment Adrien had proclaimed his love for Marinette the witch was destroyed, the royal couple along with their guards were transported back home, and Erik had returned to his human form. For you see as strong as evil maybe if cannot be as strong as real, true love. The kind that is pure and unselfish. And because the four of them held that love for each other it was only natural that Marinette, Adrien, Erik, and baby Louis lived happily ever after.


End file.
